Runaways
by GaMzEeLuVeR
Summary: Leo Valdez has run away from his third foster home in two year's. Now he's wondiring the street's of Detroiet. He know's he's a half blood. But what he dosn't know. Is he's going to soon meet a little girl. Who looks a lot like him. Coincadence? i didn't think so. (Rated T cause I'm paranoied)


**Hey guy's so I decided to redo this whole thing and I'm not abandoning it! Yay! So here it goes. Hope you like it's going to be a little diffrent. and it has nothing to do with my other stories. I don't own P.J.O**

* * *

Intro

When Leo meet Marina

I walked down the street shivering. It was a cold and very snowy November night, and I had just run away from my third foster home because well I didn't like it there. Oh right. Forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Leo Valdez. I'm ten years old and at the moment I'm trudging through a hell of a lot of snow and slush.

Why?

Well two years ago my mom died and my deadbeat dad wasn't around. So I've been to different foster homes, and I've run away from all of them.

So ya that's my story. Any questions? No? Good.

Anyway. I was passing an Ally way that opened up into a small yard when I saw the light. I stopped. Turned. Staring at the flickering light that I knew only to well to be fire.

I slipped into the ally and silently approached the small figure that was huddled, shivering in front of the flames.

I made the mistake of not looking at my feet so I accidentally tripped, stumbling into a sheet of tin.

I silently cursed myself and hid behind the thing. The figure turned around reviling the fear filled face of a little girl. She was holding what looked like a pocketknife in her right hand and was gazing at the spot where I had been.

"Who- whose there?" She called. I didn't answer. The little girl raised her voice.

"I s-said whose the-there? I have a k-knife and I k-know how t-to u-use it." The poor thing was shivering. Weather from the cold or from fear I didn't know. I sighed and stepped out from behind my hiding place. The kid stared at me eyes wide. I couldn't see her face very well with her back to the fire.

"N-no m-more monsters. G-get out of h-her or I'll s-scream." I held up my hands in surrender.

"Whoa. Hold on there kiddo. I'm not a monster." I said. The little girl lowered her knife. Just a little.

"You? Your not?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'm just a crazy Mexican elf guy."

"Crazy Mexican elf guy?" I nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt you ok sweetie? I just want to talk." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Chocolate for a chance to talk, Ok?" The little girl eyed me wearily… then she nodded. I smiled and handed her the chocolate and sat down next to her. She nibbled it and a shudder passed through her. I chuckled.

"Been a long time since you've had chocolate?" She nodded.

"Ok first thing's first. What's your name? Where are your parents? Why are you out here all alone?" The kid shivered. And I realized that all she had on was a long sleeved T-shirt, Jean's and snow boots.

"W-well My name is I-Isabella Marina Rene Foust. I like to go bye Marna… or Rina. And my mum she's d-dead. My dad… I don't know. And I'm out here alone because. I ran away from my foster home two months ago. What about you?" I shrugged.

"Same thing as you I guess. Mom's dead, no dad, Foster home, ran away. Except my name's Leo Valdez. Not Marina. " The kid stared up at me shivering.

"So you? Your like me?" She asked hopefully. I nodded.

"Yup I'm a run away."

"N-No I mean. Ok I know this is going to sound crazy. B-but. I see things. Like Greek monsters from those myths and they chase me and they try to kill me." She said this all in one breath not stopping, like she was afraid I might cut her off or something.

Ya I knew what she meant. I was chased by monsters to. I put my arm around Marina and pulled her into a hug.

"I know kiddo I know. It's hard. But people like us. We have to stay together." She looked at me a small smile on her face. Up close I realized something kinda freaky. This kid looked kinda like me. Her skin tan (A little lighter than mine) Her dark hair was a curly mess, her ears slightly pointed, the feather's of her face as pixie like as mine were elf like.

"Really?" She asked.

I pulled off my long black over coat, placing it around her shoulders.

"Yes Marina. We need to stay together. If we want to survive I mean. Annd. You look a little like me. From now on, if it's all right with you, you'll be Marina Valdez. How does that sound?" Marina grinned.

"Ya! That would be great" she wrapped her skinny arms around my neck, and I stroked her hair. I stood up. Taking her with me. Her legs daggled about three feet above his own.

"Let's go home Rina." I said as I started walking away. I had put out the fire and grabbed her stuff.

"Where's home Leo?" Marina asked.

"Well Home is where ever we are. And that right now is probably going to be a cave in the woods." Marina giggled.

"A cave?"

"Yup."

"Wow that'll be a change. I'm used to sleeping in tree's or on fire escapes, in the sewer's I sleep in a lot of weird place's." I smiled.  
"Ya I know what you mean." And just like that. I had a sister.


End file.
